Afterlife
by CannedCan
Summary: Lincoln is dead because of tumor, and arrives at afterlife land. What would he do there, and what after all families arrived? Rated T, just sad at first but it isn't too sad.
1. chapter 1

**Just made for my own satisfaction. This takes place after Requiem for a loud house.**

 **I do not own Loud House.**

It was only 4 days before before Lincoln's heart would stop working. He just took a fine walk around his town in the afternoon, and returned to his home. His heart was calm, not like a man who's gonna die soon.

"Hello, sweetie. How was your walk?"

Rita asked.

"Fine. This town's really beautiful." He replied casually. Then he took milk in the fridge and started drinking it.

"I feel tired. I'll just watch television." He said. And he went to living room, which was filled with their sisters watching dream boat. He sat one side of a sofa, then started watching it.

"And today's winner is-!" The host was about to announce the winner. Everyone argued who would win, including Lincoln.

"Kelly's the best."

"No, Gwane is way better!"

"I think Ian is the... best..." Lincoln tried to confess, but he fell down, and passed out. The sisters were all panicked. They called 911 immediately. He was lifted by stretcher, and went to that hospital or in his words, nightmare again.

The sisters and parents all took Vanzilla and followed him to the hospital. The hospital seemed horrific than any other time before. They all got off, and looked for Lincoln in the hospital desperately.

"There he is!" Lola shouted. He was in a bed, with a linger on his arm. Quite different from medical dramas, which they thought he would be surrounded by loads of machines and sensors.

"He needs rest." Doctor said calmly.

"But more then that, you need to prepare. The tumor already broke into the heart. And we gave him narcotic painkiller to bare the pain." He confessed. The family got to prepare, since the D-Day was coming shortly after.

Soon, he woke up and took a look around him.

"I... I'm not dead?" He asked.

"Sure... Linky. And we can go now. The doctor said you don't need to be here." Lori answered, which was literally a death sentence.

"Great. I just want one more thing before... Let's not say it. Watching the sunset. im my house." He said calmly. They left the hospital with Lincoln, and went back to their yard. They also invited Ronnie Anne, Bobby and Clyde.

"Isn't this beautiful?" He said on the yard, comfortably lying.

"Sure Lincoln. Don't you want more?" Rita asked, barely controling her mind.

"What can I want more? I have a family who loves me the most, a friend with same hobby, and a girlfriend who is really cool... This is the best death I can be." He answered calmly. Ronnie Anne almost cried, and he calmed down her.

"You know what? Death is not real. It just means that your life couldn't follow up the time for a moment. And don't miss me. We'll meet in 100 years! though the later you are, the better it is." He joked. Ronnie Anne wondered how he could be that calm, even death is a step from him.

"Thanks, Lincoln Loud." She replied in tears, finally calling his real name for the second time. The first one was to make a fake heart broken, so this one's counted as a 'real' first one.

"You're welcome. Everyone, thank you for all. And operation Farewell, success." The sun fell down. He checked the final two sentences, which was watching sunset with entire family and operation farewell. Then he closed his eyes, and his heart stopped beating.

"Lincoln..? Lincoln!" Everyone cried, including Lucy and Ronnie Anne.

"Can you open your eyes? Please??" The twins begged in tears. Lily stood in front of his cold body, and tried to get hug.

Nothing happened.

That moment, Lincoln woke up from his cold body. He felt awkward, as he was half invisible.

"What... What am I? Am I... really dead?" He asked. Then a men with black coat appeared in front of him with a book.

"Lincoln loud, age 11... check. Welcome to afterlife." He said, checking his book.

"Woah, my hair grew up again! I missed you. But, I thought it would be better than this." Lincoln spoke, touching his grown-up hair.

"Aren't you disappointed or sad?" The man asked, looking at Lincoln who didn't seem gloomy at all.

"What can I expect more. I just miss them, but I've done everything." Lincoln replied casually.

"Alright. Let's go." Then he opened the gateway. Inside the gateway there was a land, which seemed nothing special. They walked inside, and headed to a house.

"Wait wait. Why are there bats in my house? I don't like goth things, though there's one who loves them in my family." He answered, looking at the house they arrived. It looked like normal house, but full of bats.

"Oh, Lincoln." A voice was heard inside the house. A woman with black hair walked outside the house.

"Wait... Lucy? Is that you?" He asked in confused look.

"No. I'm Harriet, your great grandmother." She spoke, and hugged Lincoln.

"Such long time no see. Though I'd like to see you later. Anyways, Welcome." She said, and let Lincoln in the house. The house looked just like the original loud house.

"That's amazing. Will we live here?" He asked.

"Yes. And I'm here to protect you. You won'y get bored, cause Lucy sends me message continously." She said, as she gave him tours of the entire house.

"Speaking of Lucy, I'm very proud of you, Lincoln." She paused in a room.

"What makes you say that?"

"You saved Lucy that time when she clogged the toilet."

"Ah, that time..." I just did what I needed to do." He answered shily.

He soon got used to his house there. His great grandmother cared for him. Sometimes he would cry remembering the family in real world, she calmed him down.

"Yo, I heard a boy moved to here." Someone talked in the outside. Lincoln went out and found two boys around his age. They seemed to be friends.

"Hi guys. I'm Lincoln Loud. I died because of that damn brain tumor..." He introduced himself. Then they got a look on him, who had white hair.

"So that's why you have white hair."

"No... Actually this is my original color. By the way, why did you guys come here? " He asked.

"Some car accidents. That really hurts." They replied, as they remembered what happened. They died immediately at the young age.

"At least you didn't have to torture yourself counting to death." He joked. They seemed to have interest on him. Soon, the three became friends. They spent time together, and Lincoln could recover sadness of losing his family.

About 24 years later.

A familiar man was looking around Lincoln's house. He also had white hair, and looked like Lincoln. Lincoln noticed him, and ran outside as soon as he saw him.

"Pop-pop!"

"My son!" The two met again in joy. They shared a hug, and danced cheerfully.

"How have you been? Did you feel lonely?" Albert asked in worry. But his grandson looked fine, and he didn't seemed to mind that much.

"Not at all. I've got friends, Great Grandmother Harriet, and Lucy sometimes even call me!" He said. Albert was truly happy to find out his son was fine.

"Ah, I don't have to be an elderly anymore." Then he changed into young man, who looked like older Lincoln. They high-fived, and went inside the house.

"Albert?" Someone called him in the kitchen.

"Mom..?" He ran into kitchen, to find out Harriet. They hugged as they saw each other.

"It's been a long time, mom." He said, almost having tears. It was the first time for Lincoln to see his grandfather crying.

"Dinner's getting ready soon. Won't you throw away those broccoli again?" She said happily. They had dinners all together, and told message to Lucy that they were fine.

And about 10 years later.

"I swear to God, I stepped on my brake exactly! Stupid car!" Someone was heard yelling outside the window. Lincoln didn't recognize her at first because of her age, but she soon changed her look, and he could notice her. It was the oldest sibling of the house.

"Lori? Why are you here so early?" He went out the door and greeted her. As soon as she saw Lincoln, she lifted him with tears.

"Lincoln! It's... been a long time..." She said with her eyes full of tears. He handed a tissue to her. She wiped down the tears, and she continued.

"We really missed you. We still keep your stuffs."

"Ok ok. But seriously, why are you here?"

"Because of some dumb car accident! Vanzilla broke down at the worst time." She complained endlessly.

"I see. By the way, did you marry to bobby?" He asked curiously.

"Certainly I did. And bobby is now surely in dispair, I couldn't help him..." She weeped again. Lincoln calmed her down, like Harriet did.

"By the way, Ronnie Anne's not still forgetting you." She said, as tears dried.

"Really? I don't want her to suffer..." He said anxiously. He truly wanted her to be happy afterwards, even if she completely forgets him.

"She always cries when we talk about Lincoln. And she's still keeping that picture." Lori continued. Lincoln was worried, but there was nothing he could do. They just entered the house.

"By the way, how's other sisters doing?" He asked, as walking along with her.

"Leni is a fashion designer, Luna became a rock star, and Luan's hosting a comedy program on TV. Lynn is retired but she is a good coach, and Lucy became a writer. Lola and Lana... You know what they would do. And Lily's doing good work.

Ah, and I became a CEO of a company, which sells various stuffs." She spoke.

21 years later, a familiar hispanic girl has arrived. She was desperately looking for something. He immediately went out and greeted her.

"Ronnie Anne! Is that you?"

"Lincoln!" She cried. They hugged and she suddenly started crying on his shoulder.

"What's the matter, Ronnie?"

"I really missed you." She said in tears.

"Woah, calm down. Now you met me eventually." He spoke. But she didn't stopped crying.

"In fact, I married another man to try to forget you and had baby... Even though we divorced..." She continued. He was shocked at first, but he soon confessed.

"You think I'm mad at you?"

She looked up, still crying.

"Not at all! In fact, I really wanted you to forget about me and continue your life."

"W... why?"

"I want you to be happy. You don't have to waste your happiness for a person in other world." He said casually. She just hugged him tightly.

"Now you won't leave me... right?"

"Yeah, forever."

"I... love you." She said.

"I do too." He replied. Then she finished hugging, and moved to the house next to his house. Bobby was there already.


	2. Ending

**Don't expect any quality. I was a little depressed by Requiem for a loud and I wanted to cheer myself.**

In the next 20 years, many loud families arrived in afterlife. They were all happy to see Lincoln and the rest of the family.

and 89 years after his death, Lily finally arrived in the afterlife house lastly, and the house became loud again.

"What's loud house in the heaven? It's _cloud_ house!" Luan chuckled.

"Bobby, this is literally the best clothes ever in my afterlife!" Lori talked on the phone.

"Well, the advantage of afterlife is that you can't be killed." Lana said, surrounded by her pet lions and elephants.

"Sadly. Though, I'm immortal, so I achieved my goal." Lucy said, as she finished another poem.

"And you get the lesson." Lincoln said to the listeners.

"Wouldn't trade for the worlds."


End file.
